I am!
by CherryBlossomNya
Summary: What if you can't live as the one you are born but as your dead twin sister? "Sakura Haruno liked long hair yet she let her own never grew further her shoulders, it was problematic to have long hair while having to wear a wig, there was always the possibility of a loose hairstrand coming out under the long blonde curls, especially if the hair was pink." [SasuSaku]


**Hello everyone, i hope you like this story :)**

**Before you start reading - i'm sorry english is not my first language and i suck because i make so many mistakes ;-;...please don't mind.**

**If you like and have enough time to, you can send me a message with all my mistakes and i wil correct them (who am i kidding? :'D)**

**Please enjoy this fanfiction :)**

* * *

**This world is cold...**

_"This can't be! She can't be dead!"_

_"She was still so young - it's a shame"_

_"...Yuri chan was a blooming flower..."_

_"It's unfortunately she died in that car acident"_

_"It would have been better if Sakura was the one..."_

**...it's unfair and disgusting.**

_"Right! Yuri chan was always intelligent and well behaved, just like her mother...Sakura on the other hand always causes trouble and is a foolish girl, the other familys will bad mouth us"_

_"Why has the child survived wich is bound to bring shame to the family?"_

_"...that's it...!"_

**Please...**

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We can't decive dead but...we can decive the people that surround us"_

**...free me from this prison they call life.**

**1\. | Yuri chan**

"No!" she cried out and opened her eyes.

The back of her cool hand rested against her hot forehead, and the noise her alarm clock made filled the cold room.

"That sucks..." she said in a small voice and gazed over to the long, blonde and curled wig that rested on a white chair. Sadly the wig reminded her that the nightmare won't stop, not even when she opened her eyes.

Lazily she started to sit up in her bed, her hand pressed a button on the alarm clock and finally the annoying sound that woke her up stopped.

As soon as she lifted her blanked the cold air hit her whole body, the coolness helped to stay awake.

She draged her unwilling body into the bathroom to get herself ready for an annoying school trip for three days and two nights. Propably every teenager would consider school activitys annoying but having to pretend to be another person while beeing on a school trip was something beyond the generally understanding of annoying.

The young girl let her fingers slide trough her short pink hair, the name her parents gave her fitted perfectly well - Sakura.

She liked long hair yet she let her own never grew further her shoulders, it was problematic to have long hair while having to wear a wig, there was always the possibility of a loose hairstrand coming out under the long blonde curls, especially if the hair was pink.

She let out a small sigh and gathered her hair under a net. She applied a little layer of make up barely noticeable.

4 years ago Sakura and her twinsister Yuri lived together with their parents a quiet happy life. Yuri had the same hair color as their mother - a nice sun like blonde. Her eyes where ice blue and clear, she had a little mole under her right eye.

Also she was quiet and composed, she never liked to go outside and play or to talk to other people much she prefered to stay at home and read some books or play the piano. It wasn't hard to see she was born to be a lady and she would have surely become the ideal lady.

Sakura on the other hand inheriied green eyes that always glistered with ecxitement and pink hair, nearly the same pink the wild flowers of a sakura tree showed. Staying at home, playing the paino, learning how to serve tea - it was uninteresting.

Instead she loved to be outside, the forest was a beautiful place to take a nap, the wind was the best ventilator and the sun the best heater there was. Laughing or crying she never cared about hiding her feelings all the big and little animals out there were beautiful and a wonder of their own.

Even thought they where that different, they loved each other very much and barely ever fought.

One day Yuri and their parents went to a concert they held in the next town, Sakura protested and was allowed to stay at her grandparents house. No one ever thought they would have had a tragic car acident. All three died.

It was a big shock for everyone and everyone mourned because of the loss of the young Haruno lady Yuri. She was the one person every other big family adored and were enviouse of.

Suddenly the elderly of the Haruno family came up with an plan, before anyone would have heared of the bad news they would switch the girls names. The rebeliouse and all too ordinary Sakura had survived but she was still young and with much efford she could propably be turned into Yuri - her dead twinsister.

They wouldn't wait for aproval, they immediatley begann to call her 'Yuri chan' instead of 'Sakura' doesn't matter how often she would cry out about how her name was Sakura and not Yuri, no one ever listened.

When they wanted her to wear a wig the first time, Sakura totally refused, it was unconfortable and way to hot to wear it all day long.

Mad at how disobediently Sakura acted, her grandma just dyed her hair blonde. Sakura would never forget the itchi feeling the color gave her and how dry her hair felt.

Soon after her natural pink showed at her hairline, she begged to not dye it again, from that day on she wore the wig obidently.

Also they showed her how to wear contact lenses - ice blue ones. She was trained as to act like Yuri chan would have done and was punished when acting out of character.

Through this year she was teached at home and was not shown to anyone outside the family. After one year of learning to be 'Yuri chan' at the age of 13 years Sakura went to her former school again.

It was a torture to hear everyone talk about a dead Sakura when, in fact, she was the one alive.

Sakura shook her head in order for her memories to leave her thoughts. It was nothing to remember right now - it was nothing to remember ever.

Slowly she placed her contact lenses and begann to draw a little mole on the place where Yuris would have been.

She brought the wig from her room and placed it on her head, she liked how the golden locks fell over her shoulders. How nice would it be if those blonde hairs would be replaced by pink ones?

A last time her gaze wandered over to a little clock, she had to go now or she wouldn't make it in time to the school. Whitout any hesitation she took her mobile and stuffed a little notice block together with a cute tooled pen into her handback. Slowly and grazefully she went down the staircasses. Down there her grandma already waited with a warm smile, next to her the chauffeur who would drive her to school together with an big suitcase already packed by servants of the house.

One step after another was delicate and gracefully taken by Sakura, she herself was really proud of herself, she was not too late today nor did she curse while running down.  
Because of this she has been scolded a few times already.

There was no expression that would betray her 'gracefullnes', she had a serene expression still within her there was a grin of content and win.  
Lost in her thoughts about how great her acting skils have become, she took a wrong step, stumbled and landed on the ground right infront of her grandma.

"Damn!" She cursed as she rubbed her buttom on wich she has landed. Her grandmothers smile disapeared and she now just shook her head in disaproval, the chauffeur had to try really hard to keep himself from laughing.

Realisation hit Sakura and she quickly covered her mouth and stood up. "Sorry" She apologized and gave her grandmother a quick bow already playing her role as 'Yuri' again.

"You know i really hate you going on that school trip, but everyone is already suspicious why you never attended those trips...there are already rumors about how you are seriousely sick and the family just wants to leave it as a secret" Her grandmother said while crossing her arms.

'Oh boy - if they knew what kind of secret they would totally scream' Sakura thought while putting on her shoes.

"So just be careful Yuri chan." She said and gave her a little obento. There were so many habbits Sakura had wich where sucesfully 'removed'- to favor sleep over food was something sadly no one could ever change, so her grandmother gave up on this a long time.

"I will, please don't worry. See you." Sakura said without tourning around for a last time and just went straight for the car. It was a challenge to have to be in Yuris role for three whole days and Sakura herself wished she would not have to attend this stupid school trip.

She carefully went into the car and waited until the cheuffeur took his place. Soon the car begann to drive and Sakura fixed her look to the scenerie outside the car. The weather was nice - one good thing about this day. There were so many people outside, really old ones as well as really young children but they were no were as interesting as the people with the same age. They all had different schooluniforms. Some were laughing loud and openly others took silly pictures together.

With every silly scene she witnessed she begann to smile, humans are very interesting every human is slightly different in his looks and in the way he acts.

The time went by really fast ans soon Sakura could already see the big gate of her school and a big bus that was already parking infront of it. It doesn't mattered how much she hated it - she was kind of excited for this trip to beginn. She dutifully stayed seated within the car and waited for her cheauffeur to open the door, only then she stepped ou.

Immediately some people greeted her and quiet whispering could be heared now. For sure they all thought she wouldn't travel with them this time as well.

"Ah Yuri chan, i'm glad you could make it. Do you want to sit next to me?" A girl with red hair politely offered with a nice smile. Her name was Karin and she was Yuris childhoodfriend. Sakura never liked her, she remembered her beeing really arrogant in the past also she was the most dangerous person to realize that Yuri was in fact Sakura. Fortunately she never noticed.

'Who would want to sit next to you, bitch' Oh how she whised she could tell her just that. It would be really great but Yuri was never a person to say things like this...a 'Lady' would never say those things. "This is so nice of you Karin chan, i would gladly sit next to you" She said instead of what she really wanted to say and followed her into the bus.

Sakura was no one to hate a person just like that, it was because Yuri had cried really often in their childhood. Karin was the only one who liked to stay inside the house as well instead of playing outside, she had the same interests as Yuri it was nearly as if she was her real twin. But the red head was always really mean and tried to show Yuri that she is better in everything. Yuri had no one else beside Sakura so she always cried alone and decided to smile when she saw Karin the next time. Somehow she couldn't bare to loose her as a 'friend'.

When they entered the bus, most of the people already have taken their seats, they were nearly no seats available. "Teme you know i have a great problem in waking up on time and because you left without saying anything i had to run here, it's totally your fault i reek of sweat! Let me sit next to you, just bear with it!" the blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki cried out loud.

"No way dobe, i waited for 15 minutes infront of your house. Your incompetence to wake up in time is your own problem - i won't be punished for your stupidness and bear your disgusting smell!" The black haired guy known as Sasuke Uchiha said and didn't even bothered to look at the poor blonde who desperately begged his so called 'best friend', one backpack placed on the free seat next to him.

'What an ass...to emberace his own friend like that infront of everyone else' Sakura thought as she noticed the other people sniker at the way Sasuke insulted Naruto.

Just as Naruto wanted to say something, Sakura felt a strong push and nearly fell to the ground. Thank godness she managaed to hold onto one of those seats, it reminded her of her 'flight' this morning and the face her grandmother made. Her inner formed a big smile of winning, she was totally convinced the way she grabed the seat next to her was really gracefull...well...more gracefull than landing on her butt again.

She rose her gaze to see what exactly happened and who made her nearly fall to the ground. Her eyes whidened and for a short moment she couldn't resist to make an expression - ready to kill. Karin pushed her out of the way, ran to where the two boys where and seated herself right next to Sasuke.

"How about we exchange seats, compared to you i don't reek of sweat" She said arogantly and looked over to Sakura and than back to Naruto. "How about you sit next to Yuri chan" an arrogant smile forming on her lips.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, he was known for beeing the most atracktive boy at this school but also for his dislike for the so called 'fangirls'. For sure he wanted to reject her right now but before he got the chance, Sakura already stepped next to Naruto and hooked her arm around his neck. She wore one of her angel like smiles on her lips wich she practised for so long. "What a nice idea, i was about to suggest the same!..." She said and everyone in this bus turned their gaze at the blonde beauty. Slowly her angel like smile fadet away and a kind of evil one appeared, "...i mean if you reek of sweat you can wash it off but..." her gaze wandered from Karins over to Sasuke, "...if you have a stingy character there is no way you can just wash it off"

Now everyones mouth was whide open. Never had anyone heard Yuri chan talk like this, never had Sakura slapped herself inwardly as hard as right now. Was she really that nervous so she couldn't even think straight anymore? She looked up and saw how everyone starred at her, suddenly Karin begann to laugh really loud.  
"Sorry Yuri chan i shouldn't have talked like that infront of you, i mean this stinky boy which lacks manners really resembles a special dead person a lot huh? No wonder you got angry - i'm sorry"

Sakuras eyes whidened in schock, those where the bully attacks Karin attacked her twin since childhood. They were disguised as somewhat 'nice' words but where meant to hurt. Sakura gave Karin and Sasuke a quick bow and dragged Naruto to their seats.

She let go of him and let herself slide as deep into those seats as possible.  
"W...wow Yuri chan, i never thought you would be as snappy as that" Naruto said and smiled thankfull az her thought he seemed a bit perplex about what he had just whitnessed. Sasuke look seemed to beg Naruto for help to get him away from this red headed witch that was next to him. Naruto decided to ignore this.

'Dumbass, you should learn to defend yourself' Thankfully this time she couldn't bring herself to say the things she wanted to say. "I'm glad i could be helpfull to you Naruto kun" She said and smiled. Both were now sillent. Yuri was not crying - in fact she her lips seemed to form a generell gently smile but somehow Naruto saw sadness in her eyes but decided not to ask. Instead he streched himself a bit and yawnd.

Suddenly Sakuras eyes whidened and she brought her hand to her nose, with the other hand she searched something in her handback. She found her deodorant and offered it to him. "You really are stinky!" She stated in a low whisper and had to laugh. He was such a carefree boy. Naruto blinked at her, he was a little in schock he totally forgot it. But it shocked him even more that there was a girl who would not say it in a manner Karin did, but would laugh at the same time.

"T...thank you" he gladly aceptedt and used it. "Don't be emberaced! There are girls that stink even more" She than said and placed it into her back again. She leaned her head against the big window and soon she fell asleep.

She didn't notice how the bus begann to drive or how her classmates talked and laughed while they drove. She as well didn't noticed that Naruto starred at her sleeping face and even blushed a little bit.

She only noticed a voice calling out to her, when she slowly opened her eyes she was shocked to see Narutos face right infront of her own. "Kyaaa!" She screamed and slapped him so hard that he nearly flew away.

~ °o°~

"I am really sorry for slapping you, i can't even find the words that would be enough to apologize for what i have done" Sakura said while walking next to Naruto, her hand positionated on her forehead like she wanted to hide from everyone. He carried his own as well as her lullage and smiled, one cheek swollen and light red.

"Don't worry Yuri chan, it was my mistake i should have woken you up while beeing a bit more distanced..." he culdn't help it, she was so cute while she slept and he totally wanted to look in her ice blue eyes as soon as possible.

"I am so ashamed really..." She muttered and felt her cheeks still burn red with emerasement. "Hn, that's what you get when sitting next to a gorilla like girl" said Sasuke, he was wakling beside Naruto and found it really amusing the girl who defended him just hours ago was now the one who punched him right in the face.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said annoyed and turned to Sakura again. "You don't have to really! It makes me feel bad if you feel ashamed" He than said. At Sasukes coment a vein has become visible on Sakuras forehead but soon disapeared after Naruto tried to cheer her up, she said nothing but only gently smiled at Naruto, she totaly ignored Sasuke.

After arriving at the enterance for the girls dorm Naruto handed Sakuras lullage over.  
"I'm sorry but i guess i am not allowed to enter" he said, smiling apologetic and scratching the back of his head. "No, i am really thankfull that you have carried until here, thank you!"  
She said one more time and took her lullage.

"Till later" Naruto waved, "Later Naruto kun" She said and carried her lullage into the room she would stay the next two nights.

"She knows my name" Naruto stated in a dreamy expression and looked at the spot where she was just moments ago.

"Move dobe, we have to unpack our own things" Sasuke stated annoyed. Still he had to admit himself - The girl named Yuri was more interesting than he had thought.

* * *

**Well, first Chapter so nothing much to say here :D...**

**...i would be totally thankfull for reviews and comments, come on - motivate me giys :'D**


End file.
